The After Shot of the game
by quinngirl117
Summary: Serena comes home from a year of working with Prof. Sycamore in his lab and she comes home to a surprise. A year before she left Calem confessed his love to her and she find her best friend and her true love together in his room. She is hurt and has no idea what to do. They both say somethings that they shouldn't have but the truth isn't what it seems. R&R.


It has been a long time since I went back home. I haven't seen my best friend Shauna in forever. I also haven't seen Trevor or Tierno in a while, but there is one person I'm dying to see more than anyone else and that is..."Calem!" I walked into Calem's bedroom and see him having sex with my best friend. I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes.

"Serena I can-" I didn't hear a word he said because I was out that door faster than my Braixen when she has water near her. I let the tears drop from my face and I ran all the way back to my room.

I spent the rest of my day there not letting anyone see me. I heard Calem knocking on the door later that afternoon. "Look Serena can we talk?"

"What like last time?"

*Flashback*

I was sitting on a rock looking at all the badges that I have gotten over my journey. I wasn't thinking about what will happen after I was too worried about what it may be. I heard someone walk up to me. As I look up I saw the one and only handsome Calem. Calem was my neighbor and he has been there for me all the way through my journey. We became almost as close as Shauna and I. "Hey so can we talk?"

"Sure Calem." I never told anyone but I had the biggest crush on him. Not even Shauna knew this.

"Look Prof. Sycamore asked me to ask you if you want to go to Vaniville to work there with him." I looked up shocked.

"Oh my god really?"

"Ya." He sounded excited for me, but he also sounded miserable.

"Wow I can't believe he would ask me that."

"It's not that big of a deal Serena."

"Yes it is Calem. It'll opened doors to me and... oh no he didn't ask you to help too." He only nodded and all my excitement washed off me. "But I can't work with him. Not without you."

"Serena don't be stupid. This is a great opportunity for you. You can't let our friendship get in the way of it." There he goes again calling us just friends. He says to everyone that were 'just friends.' Everyone is always asking if we are going out and he says. "It's not like were going out Serena, were just friends. Go work with Prof. Sycamore. He needs you." And just like that he proved my point. I was very mad.

"Then why don't we go out." That got his attention. He looked up at me where he was sitting on the grass playing with a blade of grass.

"What Serena were-

"Were just friends. I know Calem but... but we could be more." My voice was only a whisper and I almost thought he didn't hear me, but then he spoke up."

"Look Serena I love you and all, but if I go out with you I would only be holding you back. You can do great things Serena... I... I can't. I'm just a small town kid who got to live a dream that just wasn't meant for him. I was happy, but it's not me. While you go work in vaniville I'll be helping my dad out with the shop. I'm just a small town kid with small town dreams, but you, you get to live your dream and grow big and famous and soon I'll just be that. A small town kid you had a crush on for a little while and then after that you won't even remember me. It just won't work out." I felt the tears roll down my face.

"You may look at yourself like that but... but I don't. Your the most careing and sweet guy I know. Without you I would have never made it this far. If you really love me then you wouldn't be putting yourself down and pretty much telling me to move on and forget you. No you would have been encouraging me to take the offer and then wait until I come back because I will becoming back Calem." I saw him look up and smile. With that he stood up and kissed me.

"You are so stubborn and I do love you. So go have fun on your journey and by the way I will always wait for you." I smiled.

*Flashback end*

"You said you'd wait so much for waiting." I heard him sigh.

"Can you at least hear it from my point of view." I growled.

"No I don't care." With that I crossed my arms and pout.

"Can you stop pouting and just listen."

"I'm not pouting Calem I'm not five."

"Really because I know you and if i'm correct you also have your arms crossed and your head up acting like a little suck up brat." I gasp at what he just called me.

"You are such a jackass." With that I stormed to the door where he stood against the wall opposite of the door. I walked out and he smiled. But I didn't smile, I walked up to him and kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the ground and I heard him hiss out in pain. "At least I'm not a small town kid with small town dreams who can't dream any bigger because I'm a pussy." I saw him look up in shock at what I just said and then I saw tears in his eyes and I knew I went to far but I no longer cared. "Now you know how I felt." With that I walked back in my room and slammed the door.

I heard him open the door and slam it behind him. I turned around to see his pissed off face. "How dare you say that serena. The only reason why I slept with Shauna was because I was a virgin still unlike you and I wanted our first time to go good and not like a train reck. I wanted to make you happy. I knew you were coming back home soon so I wanted your first night here to be memorable. You just ruined it yourself. You know I can't leave this town. My father needs me here therefore I do have small town dreams only because I can't leave my small town like you can." I just stood there listening.

"Yes that may be true but why with Shauna. You know Shauna is my best friend and if you really wanted to make me happy then you should just leave." I turned back around with tears in my eyes.

"Serena I love you and i will always love you. Shauna means nothing to me and I... I picked her because she wanted to have the same with someone she liked like I do with you." That caught my attention.

"Shauna doesn't like anyone she would have told me."

"Like you told her how you liked me." My face turned red with the knowledge of being caught. "She does like someone and she wanted to tell him tonight, but wanted everything to go good so that's why." I looked down still upset. "I love you Serena please just give me a chance." I let the tears fall even more.

"Do you remember when you said you would wait for me." I looked up and I saw a spark of anger and jealousy in his face as if I just told him I was cheating.

"And..." He sounded mad.

"And... I'm happy you really did because I want my small town boy to stay mine." I stood on my toes and kissed him. I heard him laugh.

"Good because i want you to stay mine too."

"Please your the only one that could actually deal with me so there's no chance of leaving you for someone else." He just laughed and picked me up bridal style.

"How about I show you what I learned." My face turned red and I nodded.

"You never did tell me who Shauna likes." He just smiled.

"She likes the Prof." I gasp and he used this advantage to kiss me.


End file.
